


[東離劍遊記S2]事故[試閱]

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Summary: ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

入夜的樹林中，雨勢逐漸轉大，讓地面便得潮濕，集出一個個水漥。浪巫謠和凜雪鴨施展輕功穿梭在林間，不一會，兩人的額髮都淋濕貼在髮鬢上。浪巫謠抹去眼睫上的水珠，忽地聽見深山處一聲低鳴，那聲音，像是幾百種動物集合成的聲音，迴盪在幽幽森林。在應該是動物歸巢的夜晚時分，卻沒聽見動物被叫聲驚擾而發出的騷動聲，看來這附近的動物早已離了山。

在附近一棵大樹下止步，凜雪鴨比了比不遠處的小徑，示意由此而入。

 

為何浪巫謠會和凜雪鴨兩人在雨夜的森林中，起因是三人先前分開打探消息，凜雪鴨雖沒帶回什麼情報，從旅人話中聽聞，前方距離不遠的小鎮有野獸相擾，且村民都面色蠟黃，且有入病之兆，由於順路便前往一探究竟。到了小鎮一問之下才知是附近山上出現一隻魔物，名魔狸言華。

其實東離不乏一些奇珍異獸，出現魔物也沒什麼稀奇，魔狸的叫聲如同百隻動物的同時發出叫聲，可以清脆悅耳，卻也可以魔音灌腦。  
古代相傳魔狸還能趨吉避凶，此地往東北方數十里外甚至有個巢穴，不過山勢險峻佈滿濃霧，幾百年都沒人接近。

事情奇怪的是，山中魔狸只有一隻，近日突然出現於此，由於不明原因，會在夜晚發出叫聲。除了影響居民睡眠外，部分人還開始頭疼難耐，更有甚者，還產生出幻覺攻擊旁人，嚴重影響居民生活。

凜雪鴨問可有報官，鎮長無奈表示目前沒出現傷亡，此處雖是一個鎮，但位處偏遠。何況雖然只有一隻，但魔狸畢竟是隻魔獸，估計需要時間召集人力，因五要等官府前來，還需要一段時間。

 

鎮長見殤不患打扮奇怪，但腰間配戴著劍，便開口問能否處理，雖然不算豐厚，但居民會提供獎金的。

凜雪鴨拿著煙斗敲敲頭，再看看四周居民的面色，將殤不患拉到一邊，低聲說：「這些人只是看起來沒事，依我看過沒幾天，這小鎮裡的人就會被言華逼瘋。」

殤不患聞言驚訝地看過去。 

凜雪鴨聳聳肩，撥了撥雪白的長髮，說：「魔狸可是隻魔物，牠的聲音是有威力的，沒有武功底子的普通人，身體是承受不了的，再聽個幾次，全鎮人都會產生幻覺的，然後互相攻擊最後慘死。」

凜雪鴨分析，如果要管這事，除了討伐魔狸，鎮里的人也需要醫治，未病發的遲早會發作，兩邊都是不能拖沓的事。

醫病需要藥物，而藥引正是東北方魔狸巢穴山下生長的硃砂草，另外還有言華身上的一個部位。

因此權宜之計，便是兩頭進行。

殤不患武功最高移動速度也快，一個人也比較方便潛進群山圍繞的魔狸巢穴，而那硃砂草的特徵長相，凜雪鴨也畫了一張圖方便辨識。

而凜雪鴨不太確定需要言華的哪個部位做成解藥，因為魔狸很少落單，沒事也不會有人去惹一大群魔狸，因此凜雪鴨沒見過，他必須親眼見到魔狸才能確定。 

雖然白髮盜賊曾搖搖煙斗笑著表示，乾脆整隻殺掉比較方便，但殤不患不同意。

查看了居民現況，推測魔狸是以音波擾亂腦內神經，才會引起頭疼與幻覺。因此同樣擁有魔音的浪巫謠，便適合前往言華之處。

事情就定下來了。

浪巫謠一直坐在鎮中最高的緬梔花樹上，抱著聆牙捻著花靜靜地聽他們討論，沒有對工作分配表示意見，他知道殤不患不會不管，若是殤不患所願，他可以與凜雪鴨一同行動。

這也是為何一紅一白的身影會在雨夜中，穿梭在山林裡，尋找言華的藏身處。

連日棉雨，森林十分潮濕，茂密的樹葉擋住白日的太陽，使地上的野草長得萎靡。浪巫謠帶頭，聽著山谷裡的越來越大的呼吸聲前進，最後在數顆大石圍繞的小盆地中，看見一隻披著淺橘毛皮的巨物。

踏著四足，魔狸身形大如茅屋，身形如虎，卻有三條跟自己身長一樣長的尾巴，腦袋中間是一顆大如窗的眼睛。魔狸的後腿受了傷，正咬著自己尾巴，十分煩躁得在巨掌踩出來的坑裡來回走動，開始仰頭發出刺耳的叫聲。

「吼─────────────」

浪巫謠雖然沒料到魔狸如此大隻，但也不覺棘手，只是這聲音對於聽覺敏銳的自己，確實不太舒服。  
想速戰速決的浪巫謠，看了一眼凜雪鴨，對方回以口型說：如果可以，先打暈。  
樂師抽出背上的聆牙，盜賊的煙月也一甩而出。

 

不屬於自然的聲音，自然引起魔狸的注意，瞧見兩名人類從石縫中閃出，魔狸巨軀一踩，卻是踩出兩坑水窪。

兩道身影行動快速，言華追影不及，尤其是其中一個不斷發出惱人的雜訊，連帶身上產生數道傷口，血液流出的濕潤，和不斷堆積的刺疼感，讓言華十分焦躁與憤怒，加上自身體內產生的灼熱感更讓牠怒不可遏。  
伸出獸爪撲去，只感覺到碎石掉落，交纏一陣後，忽地，鼻間聞到一股氣味，便轉身控制其中一條尾巴襲去，成功打飛一個物體。  
尾巴還來不及收回，那一尾部便被砍斷，失去長尾的瞬間刺痛讓魔狸發出高聲吶喊，怒氣堆到最高，言華將其餘兩尾以及受傷的一尾齊指至天，佈滿皮毛的三尾開始抖動，搖晃出未曾見過的的粉塵。

「────」

腳下的影子發出喊聲，停止了攻擊，言華抬腳便趁機脫出，踏著濕濘的泥地，鑽進深山裡。


	2. [東離劍遊記S2]事故[試閱]2

殤不患沿著滑坡往下衝，棉靴一踩，借勢躍到對面山道，然而越靠近心中便越困惑，這地勢確實險峻，然而終日濃霧環繞，也使得寸草不生，哪裡來的硃砂草？

殤不患在山腰處繞了一圈，最後停在一間草屋前。這座山應該毫無人跡才是，他這趟走來只見過這屋，在外觀上，這屋子已經在這許久了，後頭還有一片田，田裡除了山菜穀物，還有他正在找的硃砂草。

正當他在屋前觀察徘徊時，兩聲咳嗽聲從屋內傳出，接著便是一名老伯開門而出。老人不料外頭有人，嚇了一跳後很快又緩過神來，直面說：「大俠，您找藥嗎？」

………殤不患心裡感到一絲怪異感。

 

老伯說，這冀望群山中就這間房屋，是家族的起家厝，即便後代功成名就，先祖的遺願是子孫能守這一方勉強能開發的土地，為感念曾經救過祖先的魔狸。

而殤不患在找尋的硃砂草，與魔狸肉有相似但功用減弱許多的藥效。家族培育一片硃砂草田，便是以防有人生了病，寧願鋌而走險獵殺魔狸做成藥，不如提供藥草來的安全許多。

跟凜雪鴉說的不太一樣。殤不患滿腹疑惑地採了草，道了謝，順口問了老人是否知曉西南方那隻落單的魔狸言華。

老人不清楚怎麼會有魔狸獨自在別的山頭，卻想起祖先提過，魔狸一百年會有一次發情期，約莫在這個季節，猜測言華應是在巢穴中求愛失敗而出逃。雖然不會主動襲擊人類，但發情中的魔狸十分暴躁，而且這時的魔狸因發情而身體產生變化，祖籍記載，發情中的魔狸身上的皮毛，若是與夾竹桃科的花，或是香氣太強的花粉結合，會產生一種藥毒。

殤不患眼皮一跳，打斷老人的話，又問了一句：「在我來之前，曾有人來過嗎？」

老人思索一番，答：「許久沒人來了，上次來的一位白髮的旅人。」

 

********

凜雪鴉扛著浪巫謠，找了一處隱密的山洞，便藏身而入。  
聆牙被放到一旁，罵咧咧的喊著：「你到底做了什麼？阿浪怎麼了？」  
凜雪鴉放下浪巫謠，領口隨即被揪住，半坐著的樂師惡狠狠地看向凜雪鴉，左拳揮出卻被格擋下來。  
凜雪鴉十分驚訝，沒想到浪巫謠還有氣力。不過兩人僵持了一會對方後勁上來，凜雪鴉煙管一撥，浪巫謠就鬆手倒地了。

將路上順手折的樹枝堆好起火，凜雪鴉忙著讓洞穴能溫暖乾燥。一邊解釋著：「我可沒有騙人，這村子發生的事情可是真的，只是我聽說有個配方，魔狸的皮毛和花粉能產生一種奇毒，另外魔狸身上有些部位確實可入藥，我只是多做幾件事情而已。」

浪巫謠想抱來聆牙，但意識越來越模糊，凜雪鴉的身影與點燃的火堆，逐漸與黑暗融合，樂師牙一咬，欲清醒而掌心一翻，凝氣於指尖，打算心一橫傷害自己製造痛楚方能清醒，然而剛凝氣，就被凜雪鴉用煙斗一敲一按。「哎呀，萬萬不可。我只是想測試藥效，如果你因此受傷，就得不償失，殤大俠跟我算的帳就多了。」

聆牙在旁邊叫著：「你還不快解毒！」

凜雪鴉抓好浪巫謠，還壓在他身上以免他做出其他舉動，解釋道：「此毒難得一見，相傳唯有與意合之人交合才能解毒，氣力也能由此恢復，在那之前，中毒者也只是手腳無力且昏迷之輩。」

凜雪鴉看著試圖掙扎並努力保持清醒，卻開始軟手的浪巫謠。接著說：「不過若無對象，此藥效持續越久，中毒之人便會逐漸癱瘓的。」

「然後你就拿阿浪試毒嗎？」聆牙說。

「試毒這詞太針對性了。」浪巫謠想推開身上的凜雪鴉，卻無法克制地陷入了昏迷，最後的印象是，凜雪鴉的煙斗撥開被雨淋濕的披風，還有盜賊滿是興趣的一句話。「我只是想試試，是否真是意合者的觸碰，才是解藥。」

 

**********

 

當殤不患沿著記號趕到山洞時，凜雪鴉已經不見蹤影，閃著餘火的火堆，用微弱的光照出躺在旁邊不省人事的浪巫謠。

「殤不患！是你嗎？」聆牙悶悶的喊聲迴盪在山洞中，殤不患環看四周，在浪巫謠的腳邊撈出被披風蓋住的聆牙，低聲問：「發生什麼事了？」

「還說呢，那隻魔狸根本是誘餌，都是那煙斗傢伙使的計，說什麼想試試傳說中什麼什麼藥的配方，是不是真的這麼神奇！你快去看看阿浪。」  
聆牙說明的同時，殤不患已經移動過去，端詳浪巫謠的面色。浪巫謠閉著眼，輕輕喘著氣，但異樣的是身上的衣服凌亂，好像被解開過又匆匆包回去似的。  
抓著肩膀輕搖，還是沒有反應，改而伸手拍拍臉、揉揉手輕喊。看著那彷彿安睡的俏臉，殤不患想著出發前還握了握浪巫謠的手要他小心，卻是著了道。

等了一會纖長的睫毛才動了動，睜眼卻是迷濛的眼神。「殤？」

殤不患湊過去看對方。「你怎麼樣？」

「殤……嗯？」迷糊著意識，浪巫謠想移動身體，卻只是小幅度的掙扎，但身上隨意披上的衣裳隨之掉落，未固定好的衣襟便散開，露出精緻的鎖骨與一小片的白皙前胸。

殤不患更加疑惑，他是清楚浪巫謠的衣著設計，感覺有些不太尋常，忍不住伸手撩開外衣。結果一撥發現左側的衣衫幾乎盡解，外衣敞開不說，中衣的排扣全解開，而沒全解開的裡衣衣襬一側完好的紮進褲頭，一側被拉出來，露出一點腰側，正因浪巫謠深淺的呼吸，上下起伏著。

 

殤不患眉頭一皺，刷地拉開衣襬往上拉，露出浪巫謠白皙的肚腹，到沒發現什麼，有的只是前陣子自己落下的幾點紅印。

聆牙的角度看不到殤不患所見，只看到殤不患掀著浪巫謠衣服，問道：「東離的毒真的這麼玄幻嗎？不用去追那傢伙？」

殤不患捂著頭思索。凜雪鴉搞這麼一齣戲，故意支開自己，估計是有什麼想做的事情不想讓殤不患參與。說實話，如果是凜雪鴉不想讓人知道的事，自己確實沒有興趣去瞭解。  
看看四周，他們應該沒有得手藥引，既然凜雪鴉自己去追找魔狸，那麼他應該能單獨解決此事。藥倒浪巫謠除了有絆住殤不患的用意在，絕大部分、十之八九是單純想整殤不患和浪巫謠。還可以順便試藥，一舉數得。

前幾日酒酣耳熱中發生的事，凜雪鴉竟然計畫了這一切來回報。  
上頭一聲聲響，浪巫謠已經清醒過來，看到殤不患在身前，想起凜雪鴉稍早說的話，心中一陣氣憤，欲起身又發現自己衣衫不整，更是惱火，轉頭看到聆牙就在身邊，便起身要抓聆牙去找凜雪鴉算帳。  
不料還沒碰到聆牙，手腳已無法支撐軟倒回去。「唔……」  
殤不患過去要扶浪巫遙，一碰到浪巫謠，對方卻是喘息一聲。那聲輕吟滲著三分驚動、三分柔軟、三分酥麻，還有一分抗拒，讓殤不患心頭一盪。  
浪巫謠睜大湖綠色的眼眸，兩人對視一下，都在對方眼中看見驚訝。浪巫謠慌忙地逃出殤不患手臂可及之處，滿臉怒容地扯過外衣想抱起聆牙。「我去殺了那傢伙！」

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 試閱到此囉，希望我順利關窗，大家布翁見

**Author's Note:**

> 因為這段的後面還沒寫完，所以只能貼到這  
> 或許出書版會小調整。


End file.
